The Moon and the Stars
by Koibito18
Summary: No one understood the pressure... not that they needed to. WolfStar SLASH Don't read if don't like


**Hey! So this is one of my absolute FAVOURITE pairings. I love WolfStar sooooo much!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sadness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, it wouldn't even exist**

No one understood why he resisted the love given to him by her. No one would ever get it. No one _needed _to get it.

She was a marvellous woman, Nymphadora. But he loved another. Someone more marvellous, someone older than her, someone who accepted him, someone who _completed _him. The immense pain he felt when that someone died left a hole in his heart no one could ever fill. The feeling he felt for the other was a part of him… ever since they were in school together, it was there. It had been an existing sector in his heart for almost as long as he could remember.

He could still clearly see in his mind's eyes, the long, black, wavy hair and striking silver eyes accompanied by high cheek-bones and a beautifully sculpted face. Such a gorgeous person, the other was. Their love and relationship was like the beauty and the beast. Sirius was the Beauty, and Remus, the Beast.

It had been first year when Remus first laid his eyes on the simply magnificent boy on the Hogwarts Express. Remus, a shy, young werewolf was wandering up and down the train, looking for an empty place to sit where he could think without bothering anyone. The closest thing he found to empty was a boy with long, curly hair and grey eyes sitting in a compartment near the end of the train.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full…" the lycanthrope had asked. To this, the boy nodded but said "If you don't mind that my best mate will be here any second, of course you can". Remus walked in and sat down after placing his things on the luggage rack above their heads.

"M-My name is Remus Lupin" The shy boy introduced himself.

"Hello, Remus, my name is Sirius Black" The silver-eyed boy said, offering his hand to be shaken. Remus hesitantly took the boy's hand and received a hardy shake in return.

In second year, Sirius, James and Peter found out about Remus' condition. Remus had been studying in his bed in the Gryffindor dorm when the other three boys poured in.

"Hallo, Remus." James had greeted a little too cheerfully.

"Mmm" Remus acknowledged.

"We know, Rem" Sirius said suddenly. Fear arose in Remus' gut.

"You know what?" he tried innocently.

"We know about Moony" Sirius replied playfully.

"Who's Moony?" Remus asked, genuinely confused.

"Your… other half" James stated.

Remus was lost for words. Why weren't they running? Why hadn't they told him they would no longer associate with him? Maybe they were just waiting to break the news…

"What's the matter, Remus?" Peter asked quietly.

"I'm waiting for you to push me away" Remus murmured, closing his eyes and bracing himself.

"What're you talking about, Moony?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, you should be afraid. You should be telling me you hate me, like everyone told me to expect" Remus bit his lips after stating this.

"We aren't going to do that" James laughed. Remus opened his eyes and stared at them. "What do you mean?" 'Moony' asked. "We won't ditch you" James reassured.

"Never, Moony, Never" Sirius' eyes met Remus', and he knew the black-haired boy was telling the truth.

It was third year when Remus acknowledged his feelings for Sirius for the first time. He had noticed that Sirius was very attractive and that the other seemed to… complete him. Remus was shy while Sirius was outgoing, he studied hard while the other didn't even touch his textbooks unless absolutely necessary. The wolf usually didn't prank while the other was the king of tricks. They were opposites yet, exactly the same. As soon as Remus noticed his feelings, he shut them out.

It was fourth year when Remus' heart broke for the first time. Sirius had started dating this girl, Ryneka. She had sandy brown hair and green-ish blue eyes. The thing that broke Remus' heart was not the relationship itself, but the fact that the girl and himself looked exactly alike only, she had tits. Remus had walked in on them shagging once, and he nearly had a fit. He nearly cried, he nearly let his inner beast out. Instead of crying, he ran to the Shrieking Shack and stayed there the night, unable to go back to the dorm room. He would have missed all of his classes the next day, but thank goodness it was just a Hogsmeade weekend. Remus' heart hurt a little more when he saw that Sirius had chosen to go with Ryneka instead of him and the other Marauders. Instead of voicing his sorrows, he clutched this girl, Samantina, by the bicep and smashed their lips together right in front of Sirius. Samantina was a pureblood witch with waist long hair and silver eyes. Very beautiful girl, she always had a thing for Remus, but now was the time Remus acted.

In fifth year, Remus got the surprise of a lifetime for his birthday. He had been sitting comfortably on his bed reading _Hogwarts: a History _quietly on the night before the full moon. He birthday had been a few days earlier, he hadn't gotten much except for some Honeydukes Finest Chocolate. He honestly believed his friends had forgotten all about his birthday.

"Moony" he heard Sirius' voice call. 'Moony' had been his nickname ever since second year. "We have a surprise for you. We got it for your birthday"

Remus looked up. "You didn't have to…" but there were no people there. In fact, what he saw was a lot weirder than no one being in the room. A stag, a dog and a rat were all perched at the foot of his bed, staring at him. Quickly, in a blink of the eye, they all morphed into his friends.

"What did you do?" he asked in awe.

"We've spent the last three and some years becoming animagi so we could help you during full moons, Moony" James said with pride.

"You can't…" Remus started, only to be cut off by none other than Sirius.

"Moony, we spent a long time perfecting this, you cannot change our minds"

Remus swallowed and nodded curtly. The next night, when he wandered to the Shrieking Shack, he was accompanied by his friends, who were hiding under James' Invisibility Cloak. When that familiar ache increased tenfold, and his body was no longer his, there was a stag, a rat and a gorgeous black dog there with him. When he tried to rip his own skin off, the dog, (Sirius named himself 'Padfoot') came and licked his wounds affectionately. A soft whimper escaped the wolf's throat when Padfoot accidentally licked a super sensitive spot. The dog, unfazed by this, nuzzled the other canine. When the time came where Moony needed to sleep, Padfoot licked the wounds in a soothing way and curled up beside him.

It was sixth year when Remus and Sirius had their first kiss. Together, that is. Remus had been sitting in the common room, having just broken up with Sam. She had been surprisingly relaxed when he broke it to her; he assumed that she'd been high. He was reading, as per usual, when his long-time-crush clambered through the portrait hole. He glanced up momentarily before going back to his book. The couch he was sitting on sunk with weight beside him. He refused to look up and just sat there, his nose in his book. He didn't want to put up with this. He hated the way he felt about his best friend and chose to ignore it, so in turn, he ignored Sirius as often as possible.

"What's the matter, Moony?" Sirius asked, running his fingers through his long, midnight locks.

"What're you going on about, boy?"

"You've been distant… since about fourth year, actually" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"It's not exactly easy…"

"What?" Sirius' gruff voice was questioning.

"To be in love with a straight, oblivious asshole" Remus growled, snapping his book shut in agitation and squeezing his eyes shut, his elbows on his knees. His chin was guided by a finger and a thumb so he was staring into piercing, grey eyes.

"Whoever told you I was oblivious?" Sirius' raspy voice ground out as a rough kiss was pressed to Remus' lips. However, when Sirius pulled away, Remus was barely stiffing giggles.

"What?" Sirius whined

"That's the only offence you took to that whole statement" Remus laughed to the point of hysterics.

"Well, of course. I believed the other two insults to be true until a minute ago"

Remus managed to stop laughing and regained his composure.

"Wait, until a minute-" but he was cut off by another rough kiss.

Seventh year was by far the best. Remus and Sirius maintained a serious (pun intended) relationship throughout the year. A "serious relationship" meaning that they shagged on a regular basis. They went on Hogsmeade dates and slept in the same bed at night, they even bought each other cheesy Valentines Day gifts.

Sirius and Remus were in love.

And nobody understood that Remus couldn't live without the other. They would never accept that Tonks wasn't Sirius.

As the curse flew through his body, three things were on his mind.

3) Is Tonks okay?

2) What would Teddy think?

And

1)_ Not even death can keep the moon from the stars_

_Even if no one accepts that_

**A/N: **So this is what happened in a cute lil one-shot!


End file.
